


You did betray me

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843





	You did betray me

It was Friday-evening and Lena was working in her home-office. She didn't know how long she was sitting there as somebody was banging on her frontdoor. She wanted to work in silence after a busy day of having meetings with boring investors, trying to fund some money to finance boring projects. Her ravenblack hair was hanging loosly around her shoulders, still wearing her fancy office suit from that morning. Rubbing her temples, the green eyed woman stood up from her chair, walking slowly to the front door. Before even reaching it, the banging continued. 

"For heavens sake, I am allready here," she said annoyed. She was suprised by the person she was facing once she opened the door. The first sight that caught her were a pair of beautifull blue eyes, looking to her from behind glasses. Eyes that usually radiate joy but at this moment they looked furious. That pair of blue eyes belonged to a small young blonde, hair bounded into a cute ponytail. As she found the green eyes of the house owner, she crossed her arms.

"Kara," Lena finaly said. "I didn't expect you to knock." 

"I didn't expect things eigther," the blonde answered, still standing in front of her with her arms crossed and not moving an inch. 

The women stood in front of each other for a few moments untill the situation became awkward. 

"Do you want to come in?" Lena asked, stepping aside to let the blonde enter.

"Why, so you can kill me?" was the short answer.

Lena's eyes went wide. "Why on earth would I want to kill you?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Lena," Kara replied while entering the apartment. She walked straight to the livingroom as she finaly turned around to face her best friend again. "Why?" she demanded.

The raven haired followed her. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Honesty seems not to be one of your best aspects lately." As she spoke, she straightend her glasses on her nose. "Like I said before, cut the crap, because I know."

Thousands of thoughts went trough Lena's mind at that time. She couldn't know, could she? How? She cleared her throat. "What do you know, exactly?" Her eyes looked straight into the blue ones of her friend, hardly trying to not show any emotion. Because she was a Luthor and they did never show their emotions to anyone. And Lena had no plans to be the first Luthor to break that golden family rule.

"Well, since you play dumb, I'm gonna play the game along," Kara started. "You are looking for a way to kill aliens. And wenn you want to kill aliens, that means you want to kill me as well. You know, because I am an alien as well. So, what is this about you trying to use Q-waves to make a weapon and destroy every alien on this planet?"

Lena felt like her heart skipped a few beats. She started shaking over her whole body.

A dark grin appeared on Kara's face, but only for a few seconds. "Really, Lena? You hate me that much, huh?" 

"I... I don't hate you?" It came more out as a question than an answer. 

"Then why?" Kara asked, allmost begging for an answer. "Is it because I hide my secret so long from you? I thought you forgave me for that."

Something in Lena snapped at that point. "Forgave you? Have you lost your mind?" she yelled. She was aware of the fact that she should not get emotional, but screw it. Let Kara be the first one to see what happeneds when you piss off a Luthor. "You betrayed me. You lied to me. You supposed to be my best friend. And best friends don't lie to eachother. Everyone knew, except for me. And don't give me that 'I wanted to protect you'-shit. I'm pretty sure you still don't trust me because of my last name."

Kara pulled away for a second. She was certainly not expecting such an outburst from her friend. But she recovered fast and decided to counter. "So just because you are mad at me, you want to destroy al the aliens in the city?" She walked to Lena untill she was only a few inches away. Lena could see the blondes cheeks turning red because she was so angry. Being so close to Kara made her nervous. More than she wanted to be. "So," Kara continued, standing up straight. "If you hate me that much, than do it."

The greeneyed blinked her eyes a few time. "Do what?" she asked, her voice becoming steady again.

"Kill me," Kara said looking straight in Lena's eyes. "I won't defend myself, I promise. But in return you have to promise me, that you will leave the other aliens alone. And the ones that are evil, you will let the DEO take care of them. No more messing around with every other living species on this planet."

Lena believed she didn't quite catch the words that the blonde just spoke. "You... you want to sacrifice yourself?"

"Ofcourse." 

As they stood there for minutes and nothing happened, Kara let out a soft sigh. Her eyes became friendlier. "I am so, so sorry that I hurt you, Lena." she started. "I know you don't want to hear my reasons, because you wouldn't believe me after all, like you just said."

Lena's eyes noticed Kara's hands coming closer to her face and finaly found her face cupped into them. Never before she would allow anyone become that close to her as Kara just was. Her eyes started to fill with tears. 

As Kara noticed, she showed a soft smile. "Don't fight them," she whispered. "Even you can show your feelings."

Lena couldn't help to let out a small giggle between her tears. 

Kara cleared her throat. "I am sorry that I was so selfish," the blonde continued. "I should have known that you couldn't forgive me that easily." She took a few stepps back. "Maybe… Maybe it is for the best that we shouldn't see eachother for a while. You know, so you can progress the truth." As she said this, her own eyes filled with tears.

Lena wanted to stop her. In that moment she realized she was wrong. In fact, she wasn’t any better than the rest of her family. All those years that she tried to not be a real Luthor, proving to people that she wasn't like the rest of her family, she just realized that she might even be worse.

The ravenhaired was ripped of her thought by feeling a cold breeze. As she looked up, Kara was gone, leaving the door to the balcony open.

***

Later that night, it was right before midnight, Lena was sitting in one of her lounge chairs on her balcony, looking at the stars. In her hand, she was holding a glass of red wine. She didn't know how many she had allready and honestly, she didn't care about it. All she could think about was her fight with Kara earlier that evening. Lena was used to fight with people, If it was about some businessdeal or even with her mother. She had learned to not get affected and learned to build a shield around her heart. Not anyone had succeeded to break trough that shield… untill tonight.

She couldn't stop thinking about Kara. And at one moment, maybe after her second glass, she realized that Kara indeed was trying to protect her by not being honest about her true idendity. And in that moment she regret everything that she did ever since. There was one thing she wanted most at this moment. And that was getting her best friend back. 

As if she could read her mind, she sensed a cold breeze. She looked up and there she was. Floating above her balcony, not even wearing her suit. She was not wearing her glasses and her golden hair was loosly hanging over her shoulders. "May I enter?" the blonde asked. 

Lena got up, nodding in approval. 

As the blonde hit the balcony, Lena went straight over to Kara and embraced her. It was a strong hug, which took the blonde offguard. But after a while, her position loosened up and she hugged her friend back. 

"I missed you so much," Kara whispered into Lena's ears. 

The darkhaired didn't answer, only consolidated her grip on her friend even more. 

The women stood there for a while, untill Kara was finaly able to pull herself away from her friend. As their eyes meet, something happened. There was a sparkle. Not a sparkle between friends, but something even more valuable.

"Is there any chance you can forgive me?" Lena asked, turning her gaze down allmost in shame. 

Kara had to process this reaction of her friend. She was used to a strong, powerfull Lena. But this one, she was so human and vulnerable. And she had to admit, that she liked this side of her friend. For the second time that night, she cupped Lena's face in her hands and gently forced the woman to look at her. "Look at me," she whispered.

At one point, Lena obeyed.

"You're allready forgiven," the blonde said. "I know you do what you do because you truly believe it is the right thing to do. And that makes you different from your family. And that is also…" Kara turned her gaze down for a second like she gasped for courage, then looking back into the green eyes of her friend. "That is also the reason why I love you."

Lena's heart stopped. "Wait what?" 

Kara's heart was in her mouth. "Maybe I should go." She turned around and was about to fly away, but then she noticed that Lena grapped her arm.

"Not so fast, Danvers," Lena said with a look full of love and joy. She pulled Kara back into her arms. "You don't know how much it means to me, I mean the words you just said," she said. "No one has ever loved me before. Maybe it is because where I came from or I don't know."

"It is not that I have lots of experience in relationships as well," Kara smiled. "Because I can be only completly honest to a few people around me. You know, about the super-hero thing."

"Then let us walk down that road together," Lena suggested. "But on one condition."

Kara looked at Lena with questioning eyes.

Lena continued. "From now on, we are completly honest to each other. And I never want to lose you again."

The questioning eyes turned into a happy sparkle. "Promised." Then she cleared her throat nervously. "Lena?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you now?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

Lena didn't answer that question. At least not with words, because she pulled Kara even closer as she allready was, bringing her face closer to Kara's. And finaly, their lips met into an soft, loving kiss.


End file.
